


Family Tales

by ginneeweasley (feelsandotps)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandotps/pseuds/ginneeweasley
Summary: Ginny feels out of sorts following a Quidditch injury and has to go to St Mungo's. Family fluff in stock!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Family Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [focusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusly/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely focusly for the Incognito Elf Exchange on the Hinny Discord. <3 Lots of love to the incredible TheDistantDusk for her incredible hard work organizing it all! Happy Holidays!

Ginny unconsciously fidgeted her thumbs in the waiting room of St Mungo’s lost in thoughts.  
How she wished that Harry were here with her, he always knew what to say or do to calm her down, but he was away on a mission for the Ministry. If only she knew what was wrong with her.  
Meanwhile, Teddy, sitting next to her, couldn’t stand still and kept swaying to and fro again and again, looking at his aunt with a worried look on his face.

‘Mrs Potter, you’re next.’

Ginny looked up, not expecting to see a smiling Healer standing right in front of her.

`Oh, right, sorry, I’m coming. Let’s go, Teddy’, she said, lending a hand for Teddy to grab.

The Healer pointed to a seat in the middle of the room for Ginny to sit.

‘What might seem to be the problem today, Mrs. Potter?’ She asked her patient with a warm smile.

‘I need to figure out what has been happening to me in the last couple of weeks. I feel maybe not as strong as I should be, and now Gwenog effing Jones won’t even let me practice and forced me to come here!’ Ginny said, gritting her teeth.

‘Could you tell me more specifically what makes you feel so weak, dear ? Is it pain? Nausea? Dizziness? Please enlighten me so I can help you.’ The voice of the Healer was really warm and welcoming.

‘So, a couple of weeks ago, I might have been a tiny bit distracted on the Quidditch pitch at practice one day and a bludger got me on the side of the head.’ Ginny blushed a little remembering what thoughts had caused the accident at the time.

Not wanting the Healer to think that she was stupid for waiting so long to come to the hospital after getting a Bludger to the head, she resumed talking quickly. ‘But the Bludger came from pretty far away and had lost most of its momentum, it barely bumped me, I swear, that’s why I didn’t come any sooner.’ She was babbling now.

Teddy looked up and gasped audibly, ‘Auntie Ginny, tell the truth! Why have you been sick ev’ry morning if you’re not really hurt?’

Ginny groaned, Harry and her always tried to hide any signs of weakness in front of Teddy, they hated to see him worry. Their godson was especially fearsome and protective around them because he wanted nothing less than losing a second set of parents. He clung to them as hard as he could, they were his family and his principal source of love, Harry and Ginny were very aware of that.

Unfortunately, the bathroom was right next to Teddy’s playing room and she couldn’t have helped him hearing her emptying her stomach’s content in the toilet seemingly every day for the past fortnight, which brought the little kid to the doorway of the room every single time, looking very anxious and teary.

Ginny turned towards the little boy, forcing a smile on her face, ‘Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll be fine, you’ll see, you know how strong I am, don’t you? I can pin down Uncle Harry whenever we play together, can’t I ? Trust me, everything will be okay, we’re only here because my Quidditch team won’t let me do otherwise, okay Teddybear ?’

A little smile crept on Teddy’s face. ‘Okay, I trust you, Auntie Gin’.

Ginny smiled back and turned her attention back towards the Healer.

‘Gwenog suspects I have a concussion since I keep getting sick since the moment I got hit, and now won’t let me practice, can you do something, please?” Her eyes looked determined.

‘Let’s see your head dear, it will only take a minute’ The Healer approached her wand slowly to Ginny’s temple and delicately tapped her wand on it, Ginny’s head now glowing blue.

‘Everything looks perfectly fine to me up here’. A larger smile appeared on the Healer’s face. ‘I think I have an idea of what we might be dealing with here. If it is what I think it is, a simple little spell will do the trick to confirm the diagnosis, if it’s negative, we’ll take a further look. Everything is fine with you so far?’

‘Perfect, let’s do this.’

The healer mumbled a spell Ginny couldn’t hear and then Ginny sensed a shiver go through her and saw an orange glow appear on her stomach.

‘Congratulations’, said the Healer smiling widely, ‘you’re pregnant.’

Ginny looked up at the Healer with a confused look on her face.

‘Excuse me, I’m wh--wh---what? Pregnant? Not that can’t possibly right, How could I be pregn----oh, OH !!! Er, thank you? This is quite unexpected.’

\-----------------------------------

Harry stumbled into the house and sighed. It had been a busy day for him at work. Lifting his head, he saw the most perfect vision to his eyes, Ginny and Teddy asleep cuddling together on the sofa. Harry slowly approached them, not wanting to wake them, but feeling the pull to be closer to them, his family. The closest he came, the bigger the smile on his face grew. He found enough room on the sofa to sit next to them. Harry quietly took the blanket laying on top of the sofa and gently covered Ginny and Teddy with it.

Unfortunately, the movement was enough to wake Ginny up. She groaned and yawned, before noticing her boyfriend sitting next to her.

‘Hey you’, she said in a still-asleep voice.

‘Hi’, he replied delicately kissing her on the cheek. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. How was your day, had fun hanging out with Teddy here?’

‘Erm, actually, we went to St. Mungo’s…’, she replied softly, lacking her usual confidence.

‘St Mungo’s? Why? Are you okay? Is Teddy?’

‘Relax, Harry everything is fine. You know how I received that Bludger to the head a couple of weeks ago and how I’ve been getting sick ever since? Well, I finally decided to do something about it, especially since Teddy was getting scared for me and, well... there’s nothing wrong, my head is completely fine, but I did receive a piece of news…’

‘What is it?’ said Harry, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled.

‘I’m pregnant, Harry, You’re going to be a father’.

‘Are you sure? Oh my God, this is amazing. This is the most beautiful day in my life!.’ Harry started kissing her all over her face and neck, grinning.

‘I’m so glad that you’re happy with this, I know we have Teddy already, but this is different, this child is 100% ours. This baby will forever be a part of you and me, a living proof of the love we have for each other. Everything will be okay now.’

‘Yes it will be.’

Harry kissed her firmly on the lips and then wrapped her entirely in his arms. This day couldn’t possibly have gone better in any other way.


End file.
